


Everything Has Changed

by Sevensmommy



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: What if Sonny had stopped Brenda/Jax's wedding in 96 how different would these lives be?





	Everything Has Changed

Brenda was standing in front of the mirror staring at herself as she waited to be told they were ready for her. She couldn’t believe she was going to marry Jax today. The reason she is marrying Jax is cause Sonny said he wanted to stay with his family. Had he told her he wanted her back she would be with him now and not marrying someone she only loved as a friend. She knew she was only going to be settling on Jax but really what choice did she have. She wanted Sonny to be happy and the only way she could make sure that happens is by being married. Brenda shakes her head at herself and lets out a breath as she hears the knock on the door and them being told they were ready to start the wedding song.

Sonny was once again standing outside of the church staring at the door hoping against hope that Brenda would change her mind and not marry “Candy Boy” but he knew that he was going to lose her for good this time unless he did something but could he. He was supposed to be home with Carly and Michael right now but he just couldn’t bring himself to go home when he could be close to Brenda even if it was just to watch her come out married to his worst enemy.

Brenda was shaking so bad she thought she might pass out. She couldn’t do this. She needs to stop this wedding before she hurts Jax or anyone else again. Brenda and Ned, who was walking her to Jax, where getting to the altar when he could tell that she was having a panic attack. Ned leans over into Brenda’s ear.

“Are you alright Bren?” Ned asked her.

Brenda looked him in the eyes and said yes but Ned could see in her eyes that she really wasn’t. Brenda gave him a shaky smile and then she put her hand in Jax’s hand and walked with him up to the priest. Brenda knew it was now or never so as the minister is asking if anyone has an objection Brenda looks at Jax and then looks at the priest and raises her hand.

“I do.” Brenda says and everyone gasps.

Sonny couldn’t take it. He was standing outside still and it starts to rain and he can’t help but think how if he had married her last time then they would be together right now and he looks up at the sky with the rain coming down and knows that Stone is telling him something so he decides he needs to stop this before he loses her for good. So he moves from the car door where he is standing and heads for the church doors just as it opens.

Brenda looks at Jax and sees how hurt he is already. This kills her to hurt him but she can’t just marry him because she can’t have Sonny.

“I’m sorry Jax. I thought I was over Sonny but I’m not and marrying you will be the worst thing for you cause you will be second choice and you deserve to be first choice.” Brenda tells him and then she runs away from the altar as fast as she could and goes to leave. 

When she opens the door she comes face to face with Sonny who was just about to open the door.

“Sonny, what are you doing here?” Brenda asks not knowing Jax was right behind her.

“That’s what I’d like to know too Corinthos? What are you doing here?” Jax says mad to see him there.

Brenda was looking back and forth from Sonny and Jax and she knew this couldn’t be good. She could see the fire burning in Sonny’s eyes and the hurt and angry and knew something was about to happen.

“Guys let’s remember we are in a church.” Brenda said to them hoping to keep them from fighting.

“You are such a whore Brenda! God no wonder you said you wouldn’t marry me. You know he was here didn’t you? You crime boss lover who is willing to cheat on yet another wife all for you.” Jax yelled at Brenda.

Brenda felt like she had been slapped in the face. Did he really think that of her. Brenda wouldn’t have a chance to ask him cause the next thing she knew Jax was on the ground and she was being pushed behind Sonny as if he was protecting her.

“Don’t you ever let me hear you talk to her like that again Candy boy.” Sonny told him with so much angry behind his voice and eyes.

“Well isn’t this nice the mobster saving his whore! Well you know what Corinthos you can have her. I made a stupid mistake thinking she was worth leaving Skye for.” Jax said as he got up and spit out blood.

“I mean it Jax! Stop calling her that or I will do a whole lot worse to you than a punch.” Sonny told him seething.

Jax just looked at Sonny with a smirk. “I wonder if Carly knows where you are. Maybe I should go over and tell her.”

Sonny says nothing and just stares at Jax with fire in his eyes. Jax’s was mad cause that wasn’t what Sonny was suppose to do. He was supposed to lose his cool about Jax going near his wife but all Sonny was doing was staring at him and keep a shield in front of Brenda.

When Jax couldn’t get the reaction he wanted he just turned on his heels and left mad with Skye running to catch up with him. Ned walked over to Sonny and Brenda then.

“Are you alright Bren?” Ned asks her worried about her.

Brenda nods her head and then throws her arms around Sonny and cries into his neck. Sonny holds her close to him and rubs her back to calm her down. Sonny then turns to Ned.

“I will make sure she is alright Ned. I am going to take her some place for the night and then I’m sure she will call you tomorrow.” Sonny tells him.

Ned nods his head alright and watches as Sonny takes Brenda out of the church and out to his limo and helps her get in and then gets in and they leave.

After Sonny had gotten Brenda out of the church and into his limo he told Max to take them to his Penthouse and thought better of it. He then told Max to take them to the one place that would forever be theirs and that was the house that Brenda had dreamed up for them.

When Sonny got into the limo he pulled Brenda into his arms and she broke down in tears. Sonny hated to watch her cry and he just held her close to his body and let her cry all the while vowing to make Jax pay for how he treated Brenda.

Jax meanwhile left the church and headed to Sonny’s penthouse. When he knocked on the door he waited for it to open. When it did he found Carly standing on the other side.

“What are you doing here? You are supposed to be marrying Brenda so that you get what you want and I get to keep my marriage.” Carly told him in a quite whisperer hoping now one would see them talking together.

Jax just laughs at her. “Well that won’t be happening since Brenda decided she couldn’t marry me and then your oh so loving husband showed up at the church to take her away from me.” Jax told her with a hated in his voice and the coldest look on his face.

When Carly heard this she just got pale and then she ran over to the phone and dialed Sonny’s cell only she didn’t get an answer. She hung up the phone and then looked over at Jax. 

“What the hell are you doing here instead of keeping Brenda and Sonny away from each other?” Carly yelled at him.

Jax walked into the penthouse and then shut the door. “You don’t get to yell at me when you can’t keep Sonny from Brenda either.” Jax told her.

Carly knew that if Brenda and Sonny were talking they would end up back together and she would be left out in the cold. It really scared her cause the biggest secret she had to keep from Sonny could easily blow up in her face if it was ever found out.

Sonny was holding Brenda tight in his arms as they came to a stop outside of the one place he had brought for only him and Brenda back in 1997 and he was so happy to be back here with her. Just as Sonny was about to pull Brenda into his arms and into the house he had made for her she woke up. 

“Sonny where are we?” Brenda asked him as she tried to wake up.

“We are home Sweetheart.” Sonny told her as he took her hand and helped her out of the limo. When Brenda looked at where they were her eyes got wide and then she saw the house she got an excited look on her face and she turned to Sonny and throw her arms around him.


End file.
